bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodletter
Description Bloodletter is a Trick Weapon in The Old Hunters DLC. There are 3 versions of this weapon; Normal, Uncanny, and Lost. It is a mace that transforms into a two-handed mix between a halberd and a mace with extremely long spikes made of blood. Availability To obtain this weapon the player must progress through the entire Old Hunters DLC, reaching the last Lamp called the ''Fishing Hut. ''this will allow players to attain the key that unlocks Brador's Cell, located in the small dungeon after the ''underground corpse pile ''lamp. Unlocking the cell and killing him will cause him to drop the Bloodletter. Brador will cease invading after this point. Characteristics The Bloodletter is the only other weapon, besides the Chikage, to use the wielder's health to transform into its second form. However, while the Chikage drains the wielder's health constantly, the Bloodletter will only drain a certain amount of health every time the player transforms into its secondary mode. Depending on the wielder's intentions and fighting style this will be either an advantage or disadvantage over the Chikage. Most importantly, just like the Chikage, the secondary form will scale entirely with the Bloodtinge stat, which makes this weapon equivalent to the Chikage. Another interesting feature of the Bloodletter is that it's special attack when two-handed will deal a high damage area of effect blood explosion. Unfortunately, the area of the blast is small and the wielder will induce Frenzy on themselves. The amount of frenzy is not very large and players who boost their Frenzy Resist can use the special attack three times in a row without triggering Frenzy damage. Unlike standard Frenzy damage, Frenzy damage through this weapon will lower the players health by 50% instead of the standard 80%. It should be mentioned that the Transform Attack from regular, into Blood Mode should be used instead of just a regular transformation. This is because this attack gets an extreme boost in rally and is the only attack that gets it. It will recover almost 80/90% health lost from transforming and will also deal extra damage and even knock most opponents on the ground. The charged attack in the transformed state creates a tiny explosion at the tip of the Bloodletter. Bloodtinge damage instantly knocks down spiders, dogs and Cainhurst Servants. Trivia *While the Chikage merely becomes bloodied at the edge when on its transformed mode, the Bloodletter changes completely, the blood extends towards both ends of the weapon extending its grip at the base and creating a ball of solidified, thorny blood at the top. *This is the only trick weapon that scales with both Strength and Bloodtinge in a significant way. Prior to the Bloodletter's appearance, there were only three other weapons to scale with Bloodtinge yet they all scaled mainly with Skill. *It is reccomended to both lower the amount of insight a player has, and wear special gear to maximize Frenzy Resistance. The Ashen Hunter Set with the Crowfeather Beak will maximize the Frenzy Resistance. *Since the Frenzy of this Weapon overrides the Frenzy of any other source, players can theoretically save themselves a lot of health by simply using the special attack to trigger its unique Frenzy and losing only 50% health rather than almost 80%, which might just save them, should they be fast enough. Gallery Bloodborne™ 20151128214900.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151126192319.jpg Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Weapons